


A Romantic Man

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [15]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love, POV Second Person, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Or: But Really, He's Just Like That: A Side Story.





	A Romantic Man

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Someone commented that Dante's a backbone of the family, and honestly, I love that statement. Thinking about it, this series wouldn't be possible if Dante wasn't the kind of character who just wants his family back but still allows others close to his heart. He lost his family, but he gained it back because he hadn't lost the capability to love, and ultimately to forgive. QQWQQ Wow, who let this man into my heart and told him to stay over forever? (Me, it was me. I let him in. QQQWQQQ) 
> 
> Note: As stated before, whether Dante/Vergil is slash is up to you. It's the last section, so you can skip it. I just love them together.

_Lady_

She's coming downstairs when he hands her a large bouquet of plush red roses, bursting with such color that seems bright inside the dark schemed Devil May Cry. She's speechless for the moment, Dante giving her a boyish smile. 

"Beautiful for a beautiful lady," he says with a wink. "Wouldn't you think so?" 

The raven regains her thoughts, a small smile on her lips, and she accepts the bouquet.  _He remembered._ "Yeah," she replies. 

Dante nods in agreement, taking a step back and going to open the door for her. Outside, J.D. is waiting for her in his red car. "Tell her I said hi and thanks again for having such a wonderful daughter," he tells her, giving her a kiss goodbye on the cheek. 

Lady smiles even more, laughing. "I will. Thank you, Dante."

What a day it has begun to be. 

 

 

 

_V_

He looks at the chocolate lava cake in front of him, freshly brought out with raspberries, whip cream sprinkled with cookie crumbs, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. It looks amazing, and Dante is gushing over himself for doing such a good job. Just minutes ago, the nan had called the teen downstairs, saying he's made something new and exciting. 

"Can't watch to see it in action," he says, taking a fork and breaking the dessert in half, and warm fudge bursts out like molten lava, its scent filling the air like a musky perfume. 

V takes a deep breath in, enjoying it without tasting it, and even Griffon seems pleased with it, hopping on the table to start at a berry. V lets out a sigh, sounding like he's in love. 

Dante grins, showing his teeth, and he dips a piece of the cake in the fudge and then the whip cream sprinkled with cookie crumbs. "Here, try it," he says, offering the first bite to V. "Tell me what you think." 

V accepts the offer gracefully, taking the mouthful, and he's entrapped by its strong flavor with yet a hint of hazelnut and cinnamon. The pastry and fudge stick in his mouth, but he can't resist swirling it around with his tongue, enjoying the warmth of it in his mouth. The teen hums in praise, taking a deep breath in delight. 

" _Heavenly._ "

 

 

 

_Trish_

It's Saturday morning, and they're at the park near Redgrave Elementary, which is where both Kyrie and Nico live by too. Nero's on the playground with them already, Nell watching over them from a bench as she draws up some designs for a personal project of hers, whatever it may be. 

Dante's having a good time, laying down under the shade of a tree, and he can hear his nephew laughing and shouting, the girls doing the same. He's having fun too, having found a place to settle in for a nap. He trusts that the kids will be fine during a busy morning, the rules of safety drilled into them by their favorite police cadet. 

Trish is at his side, laying down too with her head on his chest. She's listening to his heartbeat, eyes closed as Dante mindlessly brushes his fingers through her yellow hair.

This is contentment. 

 

 

 

_You_

He's a handsome man, a little on the older side of young, but still, the way he smiles makes you breathless. You're not sure it's fate, but it could be. 

You're a bit clumsy, not watching where you were going because you were on your phone like an idiot and you glanced the sides of the street to quickly to register an oncoming car. Your feet were on auto, going without pause, without consideration. 

You only noticed the car when it beeps, and you looked over, standing there in the middle of the road like an idiot. You saw your life flashing before you, the car barely slowing down because you came out of nowhere. 

At the end of your life is that handsome man with impossibly white hair and clear blue eyes, twirled away from the other side as you were swept off your feet. Well, your feet are still touching the ground, the car honking angrily at you before continuing on, but you're on cloud nine, phone dropped in surprise. 

"You okay?" the man asks, shaking his head. He helps you stand. "Gotta be more careful." 

You're speechless, face flustered in embarrassment and gratitude, so you nod, heart beating at how close he's still standing. When he smiles, your embarrassment and gratitude are devoured, leaving butterflies crumbs in your stomach and your face still red.

"Th— Thank you," you stutter out, wishing you could say more. 

"No problem," the man replies, sounding not a bit mad or reprimanding. 

You feel a tug at your shirt, and there's a little boy with the exact same white and blue eyes, not a spitting image but certainly the man's. He has your phone in his hand, holding it out to you. 

"Here," the boy says, and you take it, nodding gratefully.

By the look on his face, he's observing you, probably questioning why you weren't looking where you were going. You feel foolish, saying nothing. 

"Be more careful, okay?" the man says, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "And get home safely. I'm sure someone's waiting for you."

He gives you a wave before he and the boy walk away, continuing their way, and you stand there a little longer, wondering who's the one lucky enough to keep the lights on for them.

 

 

 

_Vergil_

"I love you."

Vergil glances down, one knee pressed onto the mattress. Dante's sleeping attire of only loose shorts and a tank top contrasts his own blue cashmere pajama. His brother is already into bed, catching him by the hand. It's gentle gesture, not pulling or squeezing; just holding. 

"I don't fall easily to flattery," the older man says, not moving. "So, whatever it is that you want, you won't get it."

Dante pouts, pretending to be hurt at the accusation. "I just wanted to tell you," he says, smiling, and presses his lips again his brother's hand, staying still. 

Vergil huffs, bringing his free hand to run his fingers through Dante's hair, and he climbs completely onto the bed, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders. He rests his head against Dante's, and there's a peace that once seemed lost in the past, found only in the memories of their childhood manor. 

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I've never written a second person perspective before, it's as weird as a thought. If you like this, please tell me which scenr you liked best. I'd love to know! They were all written with love. Thank you! ^^ 
> 
> Also, countdown to my 100th work on Ao3! This is my ~98th~ work! :D 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
